Harry Potter et Facebook ( lol )
by jesuisfandHarryPotter
Summary: Chapitre cour mais venez lire ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Merci aux personne qui m'ont encouragée pour continuer ! _

**Drago Prince Malefoy **et **Ginny Wesley ****_sont maintenant ami. _**Fred et Georges Weasley aime ainsi que 150 autres personnes.

**Ginny Weasley **est en couple avec **Dean Thomas.**

**Seam' Finnigan : ** Dean! Tu es un traître !

**Ginny Weasley : ** Arrête Seam !

**Harry Potter : **Qu'est-ce que t'a Seamus ?

**Seam' Finnigan :** Viens en PV

**Harry Potter : **Okay, et félicitation vous deux !

**Ginny Weasley**, **Dean** Thomaset **Ron Weas' aime ça.**

_**Harry Potter à Seam' Finnigan : **_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_**Seam' Finnigan à Harry Potter : **_J'aime Ginny et Dean le sait.

_**Harry Potter à Seam' Finnigan :**_ Ah ok, désolé, je dois te laisser salut on se retrouve dans la grande salle.

**Ginny Weasley **_est maintenant célibataire. __**Seam' Finnigan **__aime ça et reprends espoir._

**_Harry_**_**Potter **__est maintenant ami avec __** Drago Prince Malefoy**_

**Pansy Padmil **et **Ron Weas' **sortent ensemble.

**Harry Potter : **TU ES SERIEUX?!

**Ron Weas' : ** Plus que sûr !

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **Je pensais que t'avais meilleur goût Pans'

**_Note de l'auteur : Laisser des rewiew et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pansy Padmil : **J'ai très bon goût Drago!

_**Ron Weas' aime ça ainsi que Mione' Granger Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter**_

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **Si tu le dis..

**Georges et Fred Weasley aime : ** Pour que Ginny et Seamus sortent enfin ensemble !

**Mione' Granger aime ça ainsi que Harry Potter**

**Seam' Finnigan : **Qui a fait ça ?!

**Drago Dieu Malefoy : **C'est Blaise et moi ! niark niark

**Ginny Weasley : *** Malefoy, Zabini vous allez mourir *

**Mione' Granger **est maintenant en couple avec **Nevi' Longdubat**

600 personnes aime ça.

**Harry Potter** est maintenant en couple avec ** Luna Lovegood **

764 personnes aime ça

**Blaise Zab' **est maintenant en couple avec** Drago Prince Malefoy**

2 personnes aime ça.

**Seam' Finnigan **est maintenant en couple avec **Ginny Weasley**

1980 personnes aime ça

**Harry Potter : ** Bravo vous deux, on se retrouve a la salle commune a 21 heure ok?

**Seam' Finnigan et Ginny Weasley : ** Merci Harry, et d'accord


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter **et **Hermione Granger **sortent ensemble_. 900 personnes aiment ça._

**Seam' Finnigan : **Enfin!

**Harry Potter : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**Ginny Weasley : **Harry, calme toi! Et félicitation!

**Hermione Granger et Harry Potter : **Merci Gin'

**Seam' Finnigan : ** Bah vous allez trop bien ensemble c'est pour ça..

**Harry Potter : **Merci !

**Hermione Granger à changer son nom de famille : Hermione Potter **_901 personnes aiment ça._

**_Note de l'auteur : désolé chapitre très cour car manque d'inspiration_****_ .._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Ron Weas' **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ». _2 personnes aiment ça._

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **Alors, Pansy a enfin découvert que tu es un bon à rien !

**Hermione Potter : **La fouine, TAIS-TOI ! Je suis désolé Ron..

**Blaise Zabini :** Granger, arrête d'embêter Drago !

**Ron Weas' :** Va te faire voir Malefoy ! Merci Mione'. Zabini tais-toi !

**Harry Potter : **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ron?

**Ron Weas' : **Bah rien, j'ai juste rompu.

**Hermione Potter : **Mais pourquoi ?!

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **Comment as-tu osé ?!

**Blaise Zabini : **Calme toi Drago.. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait ça à Granger..

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **Que veux-tu dire ?...

**Blaise Zabini : **Que tu aimes Granger ! Et que elle aime Potter.

**Ron Weas' : **En fait, elle est encore plus bavarde que Lavande..

**Pansy Parkinson : **Je t'aime Ron, pardonne moi.. Je parlerai beaucoup moins..

**Harry Potter **et **Hermione Potter : **Remettez-vous ensemble !

**Blaise Zabini : **Ça me fait mal de dire cela, mais Granger et Potter ont raison, même Drago est d'accord, pas vrai Drago?

**Drago Prince Malefoy : **C'est vrai..

**Ron Weas' : **Depuis quand vous êtes TOUS d'accord ?!

**Seam' Finnigan : **TOUS les Griffondors sont d'accord..

**Théodore Nott : ** Et TOUS les serpentards sont d'accord.

**Ron Weas' : **Pans' veux-tu ressortir avec un crétin comme moi?

**Pansy Parkinson : **De 1 : Ce serait avec plaisir. De 2 : Tu es loin d'être crétin !

**Ron Weas'** et **Pansy Parkinson** sont maintenant en couple. _1899 personnes aiment ça._


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur : Mille excuse! J'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fin, mais voilà j'aime pas quand les autres auteur abandonne donc je ne le fais pas. Bonne Lectures._

**Théodore Nott** et **Blaise Zabini** sont maintenant en couple _13 personnes aiment ça_

**Drago Malefoy : ** QUOI ?!

**Hermione Potter :** Félicitation, même si tout Poudlard le sais. Tu savais pas Malefoy? Que suis-je bête tu n'as pas de cerveau, donc comment aurais tu pu enregistrer l'information ?_ Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça._

**Hermione Potter ** est passée de « en couple » à « célibataire » _Drago Malefoy aime ça_

**Hermione Potter **est maintenant **Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weas' **: Harry James Potter que s'est-il passé ?! Hermione Jane Granger pourquoi as-tu changer ta situation ?!

**Harry Potter : ** J'ai osé parler avec Lavande. Mais je lui demandais juste des conseils de cadeau pour Hermione car demain ce sera l'anniversaire de notre couple enfin ancien couple.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est vrai ?

**Harry Potter : **Bien sur que oui ! Mais bon tu me fais pas confiance ! Au pire tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un à qui tu feras confiance !

**Hermione Granger : **Mais.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Et je te fais confiance ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Mais tu n'es pas dans le dortoirndes FILLES la nuit !

**Harry Potter : **Tu veux dire que...

**Hermione Granger : **Oui...

**Harry Potter : **Mille merci Ron ! Grâce à toi tout va s'arranger, je te revaudrai ça !

**Harry Potter ** est maintenant en couple avec ** Hermione Granger **_ Tout Poudlard aime ça sauf Drago Malefoy_

**Seam' Finnigan** est maintenant en couple avec ** Lavande Brown**

** Dean Thomas **e maintenant en couple avec **Cho Chang**

**Ginny Weasley **est maintenant en couple avec** Neville Londubat**


End file.
